cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 156: Those who Cut the Chains/@comment-9801674-20140112050604
Dragon, Dragon! Lock the Dragon! Dragon Caaardfight! Dragon, Dragon! Lock the Dragon...oh wait, sorry, got DBZ on the mind. Must be the Ezel. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard! Last time, Leon fought himself, and ended up exhausted. So who will fight Void's Agent now? Is it Aichi? No, he's outside coughing out a lung. Is it Ren? No, he's off trying to find the plot, don't mind him for now. Is it Morikawa? ....no, not really. Yeah, it's Takuto, it seems. That one kid who did nothing the entire show, and is now taking a stance against Void's Agent. Yeah...dat zaid, gud lan! *Kaji salute* Takuto is using classic Golds against Link Joker, and it seems to be going back and forth between the two. It's strange that Takuto's actually doing well for a coat every body snatcher puts on, when does he actually find the time to card fight? Meanwhile, outside, the gang has to fend of generic Reversed goons with the power of showing off their SP versions of their aces, and they collapse all jelly of it. Just like Re...wait, Mordred never had an SP! Anyway, back on Takuto's end of things, he's ridden Blond Ezel. Yep, the return of Head and Shoulder's strongest sponsor...I still prefer Isaiah Mustafa, but that's just me! It's also heavily implied by this point that Takuto is still Ezel...wait, he wasn't possessed in Season 2? I...TAKUTO, WHO ARE YOU?! Oh, seems Void's Agent is starting a Lockdown. But, Ezel ain't gonna take that sitting down. He rides into Grand Ezel Scissors, the one who will break supremecy with his jaws of life! He uses said jaws to rip and tear through the rings that imprison his allies...whoa, Ezel! Seems we have a bro who can totally take down LJ's bag of tricks! ...wait a minute, scissors doesn't beat Lock (Rock)! Oh well, still worth it to see Void's Agent's face. But, it didn't take him very long to recover, once he road into....nopenopenopenope. No Gurren Lagann refs from me! This is Omega Grandious, the Alpha AND the Omega. He seems to be the end all game boss for LJ's side, and let's see what he can do...lock? Ok, usual stuff by now....wait, what's a Reverse unit doing? You have LORD!...what? They're automatically LJ units? What is this, friggin DNA Surgery!? So...this unit starts locking like mad, until all of Takuto's Rear Guards are locked into oblivion. Takuto would undo the locks with Grand Ezel, but sadly he hasn't planned ahead for a cost. Good job, Takuto. >> But it's fine, as long as he hits that final point of damage then...wait, what? End of the World? What do you-! Oooh, it's an auto win. So, appearently, get this guys: If you have all 5 of your Rear Guards/circles locked, presumably through Reverse discarding and a well timed Break Ride, AND you have 5 damage, AND make it through an unbalanced, Reverse filled deck...you win. With Grandious, you can literally say, to heck with damage, I win, period... ....there's only one thing that can sum up Void's Agent, and Grandiose now... Yeah, that's pretty much it. Enjoy your "winning" Void's Agent, enjoy getting to it all the time. :D Anyway, he manages to defeat Takuto, and destroy Ezel, who had the shortest lived come back ever, and it seems Takuto is dead...WELL! Seems we're down a hero that can turn this around for us, and Ren is STILL nowhere in sight. So, now what? Who's gonna help save the...ohai, Aichi...who... ...welp. Seems we know where this is gonna go, folks.